


Orange Juice

by WillGrammer



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It of Sorts, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Depression, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillGrammer/pseuds/WillGrammer
Summary: A Fix-It to the Beecher/Keller orange scene from season 4.





	Orange Juice

"I don't want the fucking orange, Chris.” Toby groaned out, though his voice was… softer, weaker, which made sense due to the fact he barely ate anything for almost an entire day.

 

His stomach grumbled, sure, but he couldn't feel it. The hunger, the need to eat. All he felt was sadness and helplessness to the reality that his son had died.

 

No, no one told him that specifically - but he knew. He refused hoping that maybe, just maybe, Gary was still alive. Missing a hand, but still breathing the air out there.

 

Bullshit.

 

Squeezing it tightly in his hand after being handed to him, Toby threw the orange against the door. It splashed wide open but he didn't care. He couldn't lift his gaze and stare upwards even if his life depended on it. Hell, leaving bed was a struggle.

 

Chris sighed, licking his lips, mouthing a small “alright” before he was about to grab a tissue and clean the mess before the entire pod would stench with the already spreading smell of the smashed orange against the door, but before he could move away, Beecher grabbed his hand, tightly.

 

“Don't go. I'm sorry, I just… I'm sorry, Chris.” he told him, and Chris squeezed their hands all the tighter when hearing those words leaving the man's mouth, hearing how sad he was. Knowing how he didn't mean to last out his anger over his kind gesture.

 

He couldn't help it, and while Chris didn't know what losing a child actually felt like, he could see the pain consuming his precious Toby.

 

It killed him. It… angered him, that he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 

“Don't worry about it, okay? Hey, Toby,” Chris nuzzled his nose against the other's pale cheek, his right hand slowly rising to comb his short golden hair to the back of his head; his thick fingers massaging his skull as he did.

 

“Don't be sorry. I get it. I ain't mad, alright?”

 

Toby could only shiver at the touch, biting his lip and squeezing his eyes shut, and when hearing those reassuring words, tears once more began running down his cheeks. He couldn't understand how Chris could tolerate his constant crying, but he was thankful he wasn't left alone. Thankful that the man still cared, enough to sneak him a damn orange he probably wanted to eat himself, but saved it for him.

 

“I love you,” Chris breathed out, sliding his hand down to wipe his tears away before patting his cheek. Leaning down to lick and suck the orange juice from his sticky, pale fingers.

 

Toby let out a sigh at that before sniffing and opening his eyes, his vision blurred by tears still, but he could still see Chris's eyes shining bright, staring right into his own.

 

“How's the juice?” he asked him, his gaze dropping to the side of those full lips wrapped around his middle finger.

 

“Sweet,” Chris then pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as he always did. “But not as sweet as yours are, Toby.”

 

Leaning in to kiss the blond, Keller made sure to be as gentle and slow as possible, breathing against his lover's lips when passing him the taste of the sweet fruit.

 

“Hm,” Toby hummed a second later, squeezing Chris's hand tighter, sinking deeper into their kiss when tasting the sweetness over his tongue when it invaded his mouth with such… uncommon tenderness, a small smile stretching upon his lips as they continued to kiss.

 

“You're right, it is sweet.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first work in the Oz fandom, and about the Beecher/Keller dynamic in particular. When rewatching the scene earlier I got this idea, so there. Done. I enjoyed every second. I love them.
> 
> I hope I got their characters right. 
> 
> My Tumblr: https://will-grammer.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please feel free to kudos and comment your thoughts down below! Feedback is the best. 
> 
> As always, until next time.  
> -Alex.


End file.
